<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un vrai nom personnel by Matteic_FR (Matteic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000591">Un vrai nom personnel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR'>Matteic_FR (Matteic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 choses, Gen, Nymphadora Tonks non binaire, Personnage LGBTQ, Pronoms féminins pour Tonks (Harry Potter), Thèmes LGBTQ, c'est à propos d'elle et de son nom, pas explicitement, vaguement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq noms que d'autres personnes ont donné à Tonks, et un nom qu'elle a choisi pour elle-même.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un vrai nom personnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/gifts">seekeronthepath</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873043">A Name That's Particular</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath">seekeronthepath</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Note de l'autrice :</b>
</p><p>Le titre vient de <i>Comment appeler son chat</i> par T.S Eliot :</p><p>"Mais un chat a besoin, il faut que ça se sache,<br/>D'un vrai nom personnel, plus majestueux.<br/>Sans ce nom, il ne peut pas redresser sa queue,<br/>Affirmer sa fierté, hérisser ses moustaches."</p><p>(traduction par Jacques Charpentreau)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avant sa naissance, sa mère passa un long moment à consulter des listes de prénoms de la Grèce antique et de la mythologie romaine.</p><p>- Il est hors de question que je lui donne le nom d'un membre de ma famille, expliqua Andromeda à Ted, mais j'aime la tradition. Ce ne sont pas uniquement des étoiles – Narcissa a été nommée d'après Narcisse.</p><p>Ted haussa les épaules et accepta l'idée. La liste de prénoms possibles était <em>trè</em><em>s </em>longue, même après avoir enlevé les prénoms qui apparaissaient sur l'arbre généalogique Black. Ils pourraient y trouver quelque chose de bien. Andromeda avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses en quittant sa famille ; Ted voulait lui offrir toutes les traditions possibles.</p><p>Pour un garçon, ils choisirent le nom Hesperus. Pour une fille, Andromeda inventa un nouveau nom, Nymphadora. Et donc, quand elle naquit, l'enfant fut appelée Nymphadora.</p><hr/><p>Quand elle eut deux ans, ils organisèrent une fête d'anniversaire très discrète, avec ses parents et ses grands-parents paternels. Il n'était pas raisonnable de faire plus, pas au milieu de la guerre alors qu'elle était la fille de la Black qui avait épousé un né de Moldus. Andromeda et Ted se rendaient tous les deux à leur apprentissage de guérisseur sous de faux noms et des déguisements, et ils avaient discuté plus d'une fois d'un éventuel départ pour l'Amérique en attendant que les choses s'arrangent. Mais comment les choses pouvaient-elles s'arranger si personne ne les <em>faisait</em> s'arranger ?</p><p>Donc ils restèrent, et Nymphadora passa beaucoup de temps sous la garde de ses grands-parents dans une maison lourdement protégée. Le jour de son anniversaire, ils gonflèrent des ballons et sa grand-mère fit un gâteau au chocolat, sur lequel elle écrivit 'Joyeux Anniversaire Dora' en glaçage blanc.</p><p>- Maman, soupira Ted quand il vit cela. Tu sais que Andy n'aime pas quand tu raccourcis le nom de Nymphadora.</p><p>- Balivernes, répondit Jenny, plantant deux bougies avec soin. Nymphadora est un nom beaucoup trop grand pour une si petite fille. Laissez-la grandir d'abord.</p><hr/><p>Quand elle eut cinq ans, sa maman l'emmena à Loutry Ste Chaspoule pour jouer avec les garçons Weasley. Bill était un peu plus vieux, et Percy était encore trop jeune pour la plupart des jeux, mais Charlie avait exactement le même âge. Elle pensa que leurs cheveux orange étaient super, et les siens commencèrent à changer pour les imiter. Charlie ouvrit des yeux ronds et tira sur la jupe de Mme Weasley.</p><p>- Maman, c'est qui ? murmura-t-il à voix haute.</p><p>- C'est Nymphadora, lui dit Mme Weasley. Elle est venue jouer avec vous tous. Et si tu lui montrais le jardin ?</p><p>Charlie hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, et lui prit la main pour la tirer par la porte.</p><p>- Viens ! lui dit-il. Bill ! Bill, regarde les cheveux de Ninfda – Nimna – regarde les cheveux de Nym !</p><hr/><p>Quand elle eut onze ans, il devint vraiment, vraiment évident que beaucoup de gens connaissaient (au moins par réputation) sa mère.</p><p>- C'est Tonks, rectifiait-elle toujours, parfois en fronçant les sourcils, parfois juste avec lassitude. Andromeda <em>Tonks</em>. Nymphadora <em>Tonks</em>.</p><p>Elle était fière de son père, et fière de sa mère pour avoir choisi son père au lieu de sa famille à la noix, et elle n'allait laisser personne l'appeler Black.</p><p>En fin de compte, elle le dit suffisamment pour que les gens commencent à l'appeler "la gamine Tonks" à la place. Généralement ils ne se rappelaient pas son prénom, mais elle s'en fichait. Ils se rappelaient qu'elle était une Tonks.</p><hr/><p>Elle eut son premier rendez-vous à quinze ans, avec un des garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Ils avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ensemble, et un jour, après le cours, il lui demanda :</p><p>- To- je veux dire, euh, Nymphadora ? Est-ce que tu voudrais aller – aller à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end ? Avec moi, je veux dire ?</p><p>- Par <em>Merlin</em>, appelle-moi juste Tonks, répondit-elle. Nymphadora, on dirait le nom de quelqu'un qui porte des robes roses avec de la dentelle.</p><p>- D'accord, désolé, dit John en faisant la grimace. Euh. C'est un… non ?</p><p>Elle rougit.</p><p>- Non ! Je veux dire, oui. Je veux dire, non ce n'est pas un non, oui j'aimerais bien y aller avec toi !</p><p>Elle se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, prit une grande inspiration, et essaya à nouveau.</p><p>- Allons à Pré-au-Lard.</p><hr/><p>Elle resta à la maison après avoir passé son diplôme : c'était pratique, déjà connecté au réseau des cheminées, pas cher, et elle s'entendait bien avec ses parents. La seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas était leur façon de l'appeler <em>constamment</em> Nymphadora. Ce n'était pas un nom horrible, d'accord, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en voulait. Elle <em>aimait</em> qu'on l'appelle Tonks. Elle y était habituée. Ça lui allait bien. Mais chaque fois qu'un de ses amis venait et l'appelait Tonks, sa mère faisait exprès de l'appeler Nymphadora deux fois plus souvent. C'était exaspérant.</p><p>Et puis un soir, son père dit :</p><p>- Tu peux débarrasser la table, Nymphadora ? et elle ne le supporta plus.</p><p>- Arrêtez de m'APPELER comme ça ! cria-t-elle, ses cheveux virant à l'écarlate, et elle monta dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds.</p><p>Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, se laissa tomber sur le lit, et commença immédiatement à se sentir comme une imbécile pour se mettre dans un tel état à propos de son vrai nom.</p><p> </p><p>Elle était toujours à se morfondre dix minutes plus tard quand son père toqua à la porte et appela à voix basse :</p><p>- Je peux entrer, ma chérie ?</p><p>- Mouais, marmonna-t-elle dans son oreiller. Il venait probablement lui dire de ne pas être si malpolie. Ou qu'elle devrait arrêter de se mettre en colère à propos du nom que sa mère avait choisi pour elle.</p><p>Ted entra et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la regardant avec un sourire piteux.</p><p>- À ce point, hein ? murmura-t-il. Ma chérie – Tonks – je te dois des excuses.</p><p>Elle se retourna et le fixa, stupéfaite.</p><p>- … quoi ?</p><p>- Mon prénom officiel est Christopher, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Christopher Edward Tonks. J'avais environ six ans quand j'ai décidé que je détestais mon prénom, et j'ai passé deux ans à insister pour que tout le monde m'appelle Edward à la place. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écouté quand tu m'as dit la même chose.</p><p>Elle le regarda encore plus fort, le cerveau moulinant à toute vitesse.</p><p>- Tu… tu l'as juste changé ? Et tout le monde… Toi et Maman ne m'appelez <em>jamais</em> Tonks !</p><p>Il eut un tout petit sourire.</p><p>- C'est un peu plus délicat de te faire appeler par ton nom de famille au milieu de gens qui portent le même, fit-il remarquer. Mais nous aurions dû réaliser que c'était plus qu'un surnom pour toi. Choisir ton prénom était quelque chose de spécial pour nous, quelque chose auquel Andy en particulier a beaucoup réfléchi, mais c'est <em>ton</em> nom. S'il ne te va pas, tu n'as pas à le garder, pas plus que tu n'as à garder des chaussures qui ne te vont pas sous prétexte que c'était un cadeau.</p><p>Elle observa attentivement son visage, et puis se jeta dans ses bras, passant ses bras autour de son cou et le serrant fort.</p><p>- Tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ça il y a un an ? demanda-t-elle, mais elle était trop soulagée pour être vraiment hargneuse. Ça veut dire que vous allez m'appeler Tonks maintenant ?</p><p>- Je te le promets, dit-il, la serrant dans ses bras et frottant gentiment son dos. Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris tellement de temps pour t'en parler. Je vais m'assurer qu'Andy fasse cet effort aussi.</p><p>- Ce n'était pas trop horrible jusqu'à ce que je revienne à la maison, reconnut-elle, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Tout le monde m'appelait Tonks à l'école depuis des années.</p><p>D'accord, pendant l'été ses parents l'appelaient Nymphadora, mais les étés avaient une fin. Ce n'était pas si agaçant en petites doses.</p><p>- Je suis désolé, dit à nouveau Ted. Tu peux choisir un nouveau prénom aussi, si tu veux. Je te le recommande, d'ailleurs – t'appeler Tonks risque de sembler un peu bizarre quand on ira rendre visite à Grand-Mère et Grand-Père. Il se recula, la regardant avec sérieux. Mais si tu décides de ne pas le faire, nous respecterons <em>tous</em> cela.</p><p> </p><p>Quelques semaines plus tard, elle reçut une lettre de ses grands-parents, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, le prénom sur l'enveloppe était bien le sien.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Note de l'autrice :</b>
</p><p>Tonks utilise des pronoms féminin dans cette histoire, mais elle se sent absolument non-binaire. C'est juste assez subtil, parce qu'elle se sent plus femme qu'autre chose. Pour citer un post Tumblr : son genre est "je ne sais pas, moi je bosse juste ici". Je vous laisse l'imaginer venir à un événement habillé avec l'ensemble classique pantalon – chemise aux manches remontées – gilet et les cheveux courts hérissés – c'est ce que j'ai fait.</p><p>La seule chose qu'un auteur possède est le crédit pour les mots sur la page et l'interprétation dans leur propre tête. Les fans sont libres de ré-imaginer le canon à leur façon – comme j'ai ré-imaginé cette histoire.</p><p>J'ai délibérément gardé le mystère sur le prénom choisi par Tonks – qu'elle choisisse un prénom masculin, ou féminin, ou ambigu, ou pas du tout, et ce que c'est au final ? C'est vous qui décidez. (Si ça vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'elle a choisi !)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>